


Tales from Various Sources

by fireynovacat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Campfires, Gen, Hallucinations, Monsters, Psychic Violence, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Shadows - Freeform, Two Actually, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: A collection of short stories explaining various AIC and RPU lore.1.) Around the fireplace, the aspeclings and Agents are safe from the raging storm outside. And so, a campfire story is told, both legend and true.
Kudos: 2





	1. Campfire Lore

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Shadows have psychic abilities to cause hallucinations. This is described in semi detail in the fic. If this triggers you I suggest you leave it at that.  
> \- Hallucination (audio, visual, and sensory)  
> \- False memories  
> \- False life  
> \- Implied character death

Jacob had been at Dragon's Nest for a little a month now. The safehouse was large, according to the agent running it, one of the largest and oldest standing. Sitting on the edge of the forest. It was probably lucky, Jacob thought, that it had electricity and running water. The front was the communal areas. The back hallways leading to dorms and the bathroom. But the most unique feature was the large fireplace. The stone old and worn, the fireplace itself deep and blackened from years of fires.

Tonight, the current residents had gathered around it. The power had gone out shortly after the storm had began before dawn. And so, two agents and the five current aspeclings were having a mock campfire. Hotdogs and all, something that Jacob, a city boy, had never really done. He'd only been here a month, but according to May, the longest resident, they kept the stuff in stock for this reason. The meal passed in the usual chatter, occasionally interrupted by the booming thinner and lightning crack, only lit by the fireplace and a few candles.

"Alright, alright. Now we've all eaten I think it's time for a story." Agent#37 and their partner Agent#36 ran the safehouse, and while 36 was more calm and focused, 37 brought light and freedom wherever they went. "How about a learning lesson too? One of the most important ones?"  
"Stop, 37, you're going to give them nightmares."  
"They'll learn eventually, why not honor an old tradition?"  
Jacob, along with the rest of the aspeclings are leaning in. 37 settled in front of the half ring, back to the fireplace, setting their face in shadow.  
"You know about Shadows now. But did you know the five classifications?" Only May nods. "First, are Droplets, no larger than a housecat with only basic Shadow abilities. Shapeshifting, bite, scratch, claw, and the like. Any aspec with basic training can down them, no problem. Next are Crawlers, the size of lions. Now this is where it starts to get real. See they can make you hear things. Cries for help, screams, enemies in the distance. Except," his voice drops to a whisper, "nobody else hears it. And it gets worse from there. You'll probably do well against a Crawler, but a Beast? You better train hard. Large as elephants and even more viscous than the last two, Beasts add visual hallucinations to their skillset, even trained and experienced Agents can struggle. Imagine seeing your worst fear, unable to fight the actual threat." 

Jacob shudders a little, next to him, Em, only 12, leans into him. They are shaking but eyes narrowed in determination. Jacobs lifts his blanket and wraps it around the younger, holding them close. Thunder interrupts 37 before he can continue and they chuckle, "Who knows, that may not even be a real storm." 36 leans over to wack them over the head, glaring.

"Now to be honest, there isn't a huge change to Terrors, bigger, meaner, can make full hallucinations, like the whole scenery changes. Honestly kiddos, it would be almost worthless to fight them because well, unless you're experienced and have a team you won't make it." The group blanches at the fact. "Finally are the Ancients. Massive, strong, but made even more powerful for one fact. They can implant false memories. Make you forget everything. The only evidence of your past life are dreams of your real memories. Very few shake these affects without help. Who knows how many out there are actually on the AIC's MIA list?"

They grin, leaning back, "I feel like I forgot something...oh yes" and here they grin sharply, the low candles and fire casting them in the dark except for their eyes and grin, backlit by the fire.

"Eldritch, pray to Artemis you'll never meet one. For you'll never escape. Not even your dreams will save you. It will trap you forever in a fake world toying with you and only growing stronger and stronger as it traps more and more. You will never escape, trapped for all eternity by a monster you never even saw coming." 36 walks back in and thwaps them in the head again. "Ow!"

"Don't worry, darlings, Eldritch aren't real. It's an old myth meant to scare aspeclings. Shadows are pretty well documented. There's not even a sliver of evidence. In fact there's evidence against it. Now all of you, it's late, and training picks back up again tomorrow."

"Are you sure, I mean, it could be possible." May asks, she looks shaken, Jacob can't help but agree. "I promise. Records are extensive." Jacob stands, taking Em's hand and a candle. "Good story, 37!" He calls. 

Jacob has nightmares anyway.


	2. VTS-EIRE-1ALPHA (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The founding of VTS-EIRE-1ALPHA, or the First Void Training Station on Eire.
> 
> Or 
> 
> The Cats complain about snow and Cosmic is just trying to do their job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because it's nearly midnight

Cosmic was trying to ignore the very pointed Annoyance. And the yelling. It wasn't going in their favor.

"If you dislike it so much you could leave. Or just not come in the first place." They grumble back, cutting off another yowled complaint about either the snow or cold weather gear. There was no response as they pulled another marker from the pack and plunged it into the ice. Turning back to watch. A mistake, since Izzy lifted a booted paw and shook it, while maintaining eye contact.

The planet they were scouting was entirely a tundra. A wasteland of snow, ice, and patches of frostbitten ground. Even with their fire Cosmic needed a jacket, thick pants, scarf, and gloves. The Cats being kitted out as well.

This meant that they were all stuck in their "3D" forms. Which was part of the groups grumpiness. The two wearing thick jacket like blankets, complete with hoods, and long boots. Of course they complained, but as Cosmic had said, they chose to come. So they turned back to their work trying to scout a location for the training base. The creatures finally calming down.

Finally after walking for hours, they found a flat, snowless area, the ground frozen solid due to eternity on a planet that never got warmer than well below freezing. Cosmic lated several markers and began measuring. The Cats finally proving their usefulness by holding down the ropes and tapes. Jotting down measurements, Cosmic sat on the ground, using done fire to warm the area, receiving pleased purrs for their efforts.

The ice planet was probably overkill for an extreme weather training base, but they were taking their duties seriously. The Brigadier jotting down ideas as well. They'd been lucky to only be caught in a snowstorm a few times. But they weren't going to risk agents being lost to something as simple as bad weather. A few weeks of Snow Hell probably wouldn't hurt anyone. And it would only be for a short time, not like they rescued aspeclings in the Artic. Hopefully.

It was well past sunset on the planet when Cosmic finished. Making sure the markers worked before packing up the gear. Picking up the closest emotion to a "Finally! That took forever!" An animal could produce. Honestly Cosmic was uncertain how sentient the Cats were. Or what they were. But they knew one thing.

"You're such whiners. You'd complain even more than you do now about the cold if it weren't for the winter gear." Honestly it was worth the snow to the face.


End file.
